


I feel my temperature rising

by BeeCas, zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Car Sex, Desperate Sex, Desperation, Determined Castiel, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Firefighter Dean, Frottage, Impala Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Older Dean, Omega Castiel, POV Castiel, Possessive Dean, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCas/pseuds/BeeCas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: <em>a Cas/Dean fic with Alpha!Dean and Omega!Cas (older Dean like 28) and younger Cas (17 or 18) in a scenario where they're mated and SO IN LOVE but Cas is so pretty he's constantly flirted with or harassed by thick headed Alphas so I guess bottom line is possessive or protective Alpha Dean with lots of smut</em></p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>The one where Cas desperately needs Dean to get with the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel my temperature rising

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I made them boyfriends instead of mates to add to the tension and I guess I went more for the bottom line in the prompt than anything else… Hope it turned out alright anyway!
> 
> Also, I’ve tagged my epic beta as co-author on this because she deserves recognition for all the wonderful scenarios she pitched me to work with. Thank you, BeeCas!

  
  


A thrill went through Castiel when he spotted Dean out by his beloved Impala. The sun shone down on him, making the Alpha’s hair shine like some otherworldly creature. He had on his usual leather jacket that surely was too hot for the weather but that Dean wore so well that it didn’t matter. His beautifully green eyes were covered by a pair of black aviators and Castiel could already feel his body warming at the sight of his Alpha.

Well, not his Alpha per se, they weren’t mated. But oh how Castiel wished they were. Dean was much older than him, though. Castiel was a senior at high school but Dean was eleven years older than him, already with his own apartment and job.

And god, just thinking about Dean in his Firefighter uniform made Castiel a little slick, if he was completely honest. It was embarrassing, really, how much and how easily the rugged Alpha could affect him. Sure, Castiel was an Omega but he hated stereotypes. Or he had, at least, until he met Dean.

Shit, just thinking about the day he saw Dean for the first time made him want to roll over and present all over again. Dean had been so handsome in his uniform, standing there and dishing out orders as they did their best to open up a car that had been in a crash and promptly been turned into an accordion.

Everyone had been gawking at the accident and at the owner who, fortunately, hadn’t been in the parked car that had been run into by a wayward bus. He had been screaming in rage, basically jumping up and down. Yes, he had made quite the sight.

Not as much as Dean, though.

Castiel sighed dreamily to himself as he made his way over the parking lot to where Dean was waiting for him. He would never know what faith had intervened and made Dean look over at him but he was eternally grateful. That Dean actually had taken notice enough to start flirting with him (and _continued_ to do so even after he learned of Castiel’s age) was even more marvelous.

And so here they were, just grazing their three months anniversary, absolutely boyfriends but not mated. Not yet. Castiel practically shuddered to think of Dean’s sharp fangs on his neck, biting down, claiming him…

Yeah, Castiel was aroused now. Just a few more feet, though, and he would be in Dean’s arms.

"Omega." A slimy voice suddenly drawled and Castiel was jerked to a stop and had to twirl around when a hard hand gripped his arm tightly. He lost sight of Dean and was instead met with Dick Roman, star quarterback Alpha, much too close to Castiel’s face.

"Roman." He answered evenly and tried to yank his arm free. He frowned when he noticed that he couldn’t. Roman’s grip hurt.

Roman grinned wide and predatory. "Smelling sweet, Omega." He breathed in Castiel’s face. "You in heat?"

Castiel blushed despite himself. "No." He tried unsuccessfully to yank his arm free again. "Do you think I’d go to school if I was?"

"Fair point." Roman shifted closer and Castiel got his nose full of cocky and aroused Alpha. But not the right Alpha. His Omega instincts reared back and he tried once again to break free. He was actually getting a little scared here. "You smell like you’re about to go into heat, though." He bent in and took a deep breath. "So sweet."

Castiel had never really been attacked like this but he had heard of Omegas that had. It was all mothers’ favorite pastime, telling their Omega children to stay safe or the big bad wolf would get them. Castiel tried to calm himself so he wouldn’t smell of fear; wouldn’t want to give Roman the satisfaction. Some Alphas (sick Alphas) got off on scaring Omegas and he didn’t know Roman enough to know if he was that kind of Alpha.

"Even if I were I wouldn’t tell _you_." He spat defiantly but his attitude only seemed to arouse Roman more.

The Alpha leaned in and grazed his teeth against Castiel’s neck. "Pretty little Omega."

Castiel closed his eyes and turned his head away, inadvertently exposing his neck. Not in submission, though, but in defeat. Roman was bigger and stronger than him and Castiel was scared.

The next thing that happened, though, was that Roman yipped in pain at the same time as Dean’s threatening growl erupted from the angered Alpha. His hand was clamped so hard around Roman’s neck that the tips of his fingers were white.

Roman was yanked back harshly and as soon as he understood what was happening he bared his teeth in a growl of his own but Dean just promptly socked him in the face.

"Not your Omega." Dean snapped and snarled at the younger Alpha when Roman made a sound to challenge him.

"He’s not yours either, old man. He’s not claimed."

Dean’s growl changed pitch to a much deeper one and he drew Roman close by the front of the Alpha’s shirt. Roman’s cheek was already swelling and their little act of territorial aggression had attracted quite the audience by now. Castiel was leaning back against a car, clutching his bag to his chest and trying to breathe with only his mouth. The air was thick with Roman’s humiliated anger and Dean’s aggressive protection.

Castiel was so aroused he could barely breathe.

"Cas is no one’s but his own, _boy_."

Roman grumbled, a few from the audience giggled, and Castiel’s ears heated in both embarrassment and pleasure at hearing Dean defend his honor like this.

There was a short moment when the two Alphas just stared at each other but then Roman turned his head away and spat on the ground before twisting free. Dean let him (because Castiel was pretty sure the bigger Alpha would have been able to hold Roman if he had wanted to) and growled in a low tone as Roman walked off, licking his wounds.

The group around them dispersed pretty fast when the imminent threat of a fight was over, some of them glancing knowingly at Castiel and some grumbling about the fight that could have been.

"You know," Castiel cleared his throat and tried to ignore the way his slick was dampening his underwear. "If we’re going to keep our relationship on the down-low you should probably not defend your territory quite so aggressively."

Dean finally turned to him, the Alpha’s eyes still hidden by the reflective sunglasses. He still smelled strongly of protection but to Castiel, who was extremely ( _extremely_ ) familiar with Dean’s aroused scent, there was definitely arousal under the other scent.

His own nostrils flared, desperately trying to pick that tantalizing scent out and his hole leaked more slick. Shit, if he wasn’t careful he would actually pop a boner right here in the parking lot with students milling about all around them.

Suddenly Dean was standing much too close for Castiel’s libido to handle.

"That asshole said something about you being in heat."

"I’m not."

Dean nodded. "I know, Cas." He murmured, his voice too intimate, too husky, and Castiel wanted to drown in it. "But fuck if you don’t smell sweet."

And, somehow, when Dean was the one saying it, it didn’t make Castiel’s skin crawl. Made him want to drop to his knees and face plant against that fat Alpha knot he knew Dean had. He mewled submissively and okay, sure, Castiel didn’t belong to anyone. He was strong and independent but _oh God_ he just wanted Dean to claim him already!

Dean stepped even closer. "What were you thinking about that made you smell so good for that douche? Surely not a little Alpha here at school? Anyone of those whimps enough for you?"

Dean sounded like he was grinding stone there at the end and Castile loved how jealous Dean could get. All the more reason to put his teeth to good use and bite Castiel, the Omega thought.

"Was thinking about you." He almost whispered. "Saw you by your car and…" he swallowed hard when Dean’s scent definitely changed to aroused Alpha. "Alpha." He all but whined, completely disregarding where they were.

"Come here, baby." Dean mumbled and took Castiel by his elbow. "I’m gonna take care of my little Omega. Take real good care of you."

God yes, that sounded just like what he needed. His hole clenched and he stumbled where he walked beside Dean towards his beautiful car.

As soon as they were close enough Dean let go of him so they could separate enough to get in the car and Castiel for some reason hated it. It felt like the Alpha took all the warmth with him and Castiel hurried to put at least a hand on Dean’s thigh when they were both safely buckled.

Dean glanced at him with a small grin and Castiel smiled sheepishly back. The car rumbled to life underneath them and Castiel drew a deep breath as they pulled out of the parking lot. It felt like they were finally going somewhere, as if he had suddenly felt trapped back there. Other than Roman, that was.

But the fact was that the longer they drove, the more desperate he started to feel. The whole car smelled of Dean and it somehow embodied everything the Alpha was. Big, fast, demanding. How a car could be demanding. Dean smelled so good too, all musk and Alpha and Castiel was squirming on the seat.

"Shit, Cas." Dean suddenly mumbled and Castiel only then realized he had been kneading Dean’s thigh. "You sure you ain’t in heat or something? Sure smells like it."

"No." Castiel all but moaned. "Not until next month." His body was feeling hot, though, almost too hot. Almost like heat but he knew his own body well enough to recognize those kinds of pains. This was similar and yet not. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." Dean stated curtly.

Castiel’s breath was clipped. He had always felt a kind of desperate attraction to Dean but this… His whole body was straining towards the Alpha and even the relatively short ride to Dean’s apartment sounded much too long. He was loathe to believe it had something to do with Roman practically attacking him but… but then again, that had prompted Dean to attack Roman instead and _God_ , Dean was so handsome when he was all protecting like that.

"Hurry." He whimpered out.

"Fucking hell." Dean gritted out. "What’s going on, Cas?"

"Need you, Alpha." He panted. He was rubbing his ass on the seat now, there was no other word for it. Rocking back and forth and he was so slick, so hard, and it had gone so _fast_.

He could see Dean’s fat cock jumping in the Alpha’s restricting jeans and he leaned in to paw at it. His seatbelt came unbuckled and he was pressing in tight, his nose against Dean’s taut neck, breathing him in with fervor.

"Shit, Cas, fucking _shit_."

The car suddenly swiveled sharply as Dean took a hard right turn. The motion made Castiel slide back but he was back on the Alpha in no time at all. Distantly he realized that Dean had pulled over behind the Biggerson’s downtown. It was in the middle of the afternoon and anyone could walk by and would see everything but Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He was sliding into Dean’s lap as soon as the Alpha had pulled the handbrake. The car spluttered to a complete silence when Dean killed the ignition but Castiel barely registered that. Not when he was straddling the Alpha’s lap and rutting against his hard cock.

"Dean, please."

"Yeah, fucking yes baby." Dean groaned and grabbed a tight hold on Castiel’s smaller body.

Castiel was an Omega so he was naturally smaller than Dean’s thick Alpha frame but Dean’s Firefighter muscles sure helped too. He was so strong and big and Castiel couldn’t think straight. His mind was foggy and he was rubbing his ass on Dean, slick leaking through both his underwear and jeans.

He should be embarrassed about that, he thought. About getting slick everywhere. But he sure as hell wasn’t. Not when it meant rubbing it in all over Dean, rubbing his scent on the Alpha. They might not have bitten each other yet but they fucking belonged together and Castiel longed to show it any way he could.

Dean grabbed him tightly and bucked up to meet Castiel’s desperate grinding. His calloused hands came up to caress the Omega’s cheeks almost tenderly, in complete contrast to the ferocious way he kissed him.

Teeth clashed, tongues slid together. Everything was hot, fast, slick. Castiel was trembling in Dean’s arms and he was pressing as close as he could, trying to get the Alpha even closer.

"Dean, I need you in me. Alpha, Alpha, please." His voice was barely a breathy whine now and Dean growled possessively.

"My baby needs me? God yes, I’m gonna take such good care of you, just like I promised. Fucking shit, Cas." Dean leaned over to pry open the glove compartment. "Just gonna get a condom."

"No." Castiel all but wailed. "Want you, all of you."

"Omega." Dean’s harsh tone should have quieted Castiel but he was only getting more desperate. His slick was out of control, his hole clenching pathetically and his dick so hard it hurt. "We talked about this, no pups yet."

Yet, yet, yet. It was all Castiel could do not to cry. God, he wanted Dean to mate him, breed him full of their pups. He had felt like this for such a long time now and yet Dean was holding off for some reason.

"Want you." Castiel sobbed against Dean’s neck, his sharp incisors scraping Dean’s neck and the Alpha shuddered.

"I know, baby, I know." He fumbled between them to get enough room for him to pull out his cock. It was big, so hard, red and leaking profusely. His knot was already slowly forming and Castiel’s whole body shook with the moan he let out at the sight. "I’ll take care of you, okay?"

Castiel whined because yes, he wanted that so much but that wasn’t what he had meant.

"Want you to bite me, Alpha." He whimpered and God, he was such a mess. Sweaty, slick, a blubbering mess from all the emotions running through him. Probably disgusting with snot and tears now too. This was worse than a heat and how could it be worse? How was this happening? His body was screaming for something, wanting it now, and he didn’t know what to do.

Dean did though.

He took Castiel’s no doubt red face in his hands again, the touch yet again so painfully tender that Castiel could do nothing but cry even as he rubbed his still trapped dick against Dean’s.

"Beautiful Omega." Dean rumbled. His scent was spiked with protection and arousal and Castiel’s head swam from it. "I want it too, want you so much."

"Do it, Dean."

Dean nodded and started the awkward process of removing Castiel’s jeans even if the Omega was still sat on top of him. Castiel refused to move too far and could barely help out at all.

"Gonna bite you so fucking good. Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine, you got that?"

"Yes." Castiel hissed. "Want to belong to you. No one else is good enough."

Castiel’s dick slapped obscenely against Dean’s stomach, staining the Alpha’s Henley with his watery precome. Dean growled eagerly at the sight and went to grab it but Castiel didn’t need a hand around his dick even half as much as he needed Dean’s cock in his hole.

So he just angled himself back to prop the head of the Alpha’s cock against his slick opening. He breathed out once and met Dean’s lust-blown eyes with a sudden calm. Everything felt right now as he careful sat down on the Alpha, taking him inch by agonizing inch.

Dean’s breath hitched when he was finally buried balls deep and he grabbed desperately at Castiel’s hips.

"Mine."

Castiel shuddered and nodded jerkily before undulating his hips as best he could. Dean took the hint and pushed the Omega so that he leaned in for them to kiss as the Alpha started thrusting. Castiel all but screamed against Dean’s plump lips and God, he couldn’t even see anymore.

Dean pounded into him with powerful strokes, his fingers certainly leaving marks on Castiel’s pale hips. Castiel’s dick was trapped between them and he was so close to coming after so little. He was rubbing up against Dean’s muscled stomach, loving the warmth and hardness.

"Dean." He keened when the Alpha snaked one hand between them to tweak at the Omega’s nipples through his sweaty t-shit. "I-I…fuck!"

"Love it when you swear, baby." Dean groaned. His knot was already so fat, so ready to be inside Castiel and the Omega wanted it so badly. Wanted that satisfying feeling of Dean popping inside him and he only wished they hadn’t used a condom.

"A-alpha. Please."

"Please what, Omega?" Dean breathed against Castiel’s panting mouth. The air in the car was thick with their mixed scents and Castiel loved how it looked like Dean was drinking the mix in.

"Please bite me."

"You want it? Fuck, I want it too."

Dean’s thrusts were becoming uncoordinated and Castiel was so there. When Dean’s knot started catching at his rim, Castiel threw his head back, baring his throat in a desperate attempt to appeal to Dean’s more feral instincts.

The Alpha growled deeply and leaned in, grazing his teeth just right but not hard enough. Castiel shivered and was barely aware of himself anymore. He was in a trance of need, want, desperation. His movements were jerky and _fuckfuckfuck_ , he was going to come all over Dean and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing he wanted to do.

Dean let out a strangled shout when his knot popped inside and Castiel clenched hard when he came with a broken sob. His hands were fisted in Dean’s hair, keeping the Alpha’s face against his throat but no bite came and Castiel’s whole body felt at conflict with itself.

Relief washed over him with his orgasm but an incredible sadness followed almost immediately when he felt the usually rewarding feeling of Dean coming hard too because there was _no bite_. He had begged and pleaded and the Alpha had _said_ he wanted it too but he hadn’t bitten Castiel.

"Shit, baby." Dean groaned and thrust up again, a second orgasm pounding through him almost immediately. "You smell fucking awesome."

Castiel whined and leaned in, cradled in Dean’s strong arms as the Alpha rode out his orgasms inside the trembling Omega.

Maybe it was just dirty talk? Just talking about pups and bites and mating to rile the Alpha up. Castiel hoped very much not but he was beginning to fear it was so and he realized even through his post-orgasmic haze that he was probably too cowardly to ask Dean outright. At least for now.

  
  


*****

Castiel hated parties. But Balthazar was his best friend so Castiel had promised to come although he was seriously wondering what the hell he was even doing there besides being a party pooper. Everyone else was having a great time and Castiel’s friends kept trying to rope him into playing meaningless games and he kept dodging them.

The truth was he was feeling miserable. He hadn’t seen Dean for two whole days, not since that impromptu sex in Dean’s car. Shit, what if someone had seen them? They had really taken a risk there and Castiel kind of wanted to regret it but he didn’t.

What he did regret, however, was that he hadn’t been able to tell Dean how he was feeling. The Alpha had been so sweet after they had calmed down. Had rubbed Castiel’s sore body and cooed over him as they drove over to Dean’s apartment where they had shared a sensual, slow shower and a great meal.

And all the while Castiel had been feeling off.

Getting a bite from Dean would mean that they were mated and that he was definitely Dean’s and he wanted that, so much. And the probability that Dean maybe just used talks of biting as dirty talk was putting a damper on Castiel’s mood. God, he had known for a long time that he wanted Dean but what if the Alpha was simply playing with Castiel?

Dean was always going on about how he had never felt like this before and how their scents mixed so well. That sounded like mating talk to Castiel. He supposed it could be because he was too young and Dean might not want a snot-nosed high schooler for a mate. But still, Castiel would be graduating soon and Dean was not _that_ much older than him.

He wished he could talk to someone about it but didn’t know where to begin or whom to entrust with these emotions. He _should_ talk to Dean but he didn’t dare. Because what if Dean really didn’t want to mate? What if a serious conversation about it would convince Dean that Castiel was more work than it was worth?

Fuck, Castiel was in such a funk and this was not the time to be at a party with drunk, horny teenagers. He should leave but he had only been there for an hour. Even if he was being a downer Balthazar would never let him live if he left already.

Didn’t stop him from going upstairs though. The party was mostly kept downstairs but if Castiel was caught up in his friend’s room he could just say he had drunk a little too much. Being best friends with the host had to have some perks, right?

He was fiddling with his phone before he even knew what he was doing. So he hadn’t seen Dean for two days but they had talked plenty over the phone. The Alpha was starting to catch on that something wasn’t right, too. He had sounded worried last time they talked and Castiel’s whole being longed to right the wrong because it wasn’t Dean’s fault that Castiel couldn’t express how he was feeling.

Loud bass was pumping from downstairs and Castiel could hear the sound of his friends having fun. It felt like half the high school had been invited and the house practically reeked of their combined scents. Balthazar’s parents would be so mad when they got back from Maui.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:12 p.m._**  
Are you busy?

He bit his lower lip while he waited, unsure what he was even doing and why he was so nervous.

**To [Me]**  
**From [Dean]**  
**_10:16 p.m._**  
just finishing up at work :) hows the party?

Awful. Castiel wished Dean was there. Or, rather, he wished he was at Dean’s apartment, waiting for the Alpha to get home.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:17 p.m._**  
Boring.

He sighed at himself.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:17 p.m._**  
I miss you.

**To [Me]**  
**From [Dean]**  
**_10:19 p.m._**  
I miss u 2 baby. gonna come see me 2morrow?

Castiel’s heart fluttered at the prospect. They had discussed it yesterday and yes, he would very much like to come see Dean, of course he would.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:20 p.m._**  
I will. When do you get off work?

God he wished he was better at expressing himself. Kind of in general but especially in text messages. He always sounded so stilted. Well, no time like the present, he supposed. He had been drinking a little and was longing for his Alpha.

**To [Me]**  
**From [Dean]**  
**_10:23 p.m._**  
should be done b4 2, u could come at 3 :)

Perfect setup, really. Now or never, he supposed and was incredibly glad for what little liquid courage he had been able to imbibe. In reality he wasn’t even drunk because one and a half beers weren’t enough to get him really going but it would have to be enough for this.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:24 p.m._**  
Oh I could come, could I?

He bit his lip again when he read what he had written. It sounded stupid. Either it was too little for Dean to understand the sexual innuendo or it was just enough but still sounded juvenile. He wished there was a way for him to take back texts but his phone dinged with Dean’s answer before he could do much of anything.

**To [Me]**  
**From [Dean]**  
**_10:24 p.m._**  
multiple times if I get a say in it ;)

Castiel drew a shuddering breath.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:25 p.m._**  
Tell me how.

**To [Me]**  
**From [Dean]**  
**_10:25 p.m._**  
my baby jonseying for my fat knot?

Castiel mewled into the empty room before he even knew what was going on. Below the party continued as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. As if Castiel wasn’t about to discuss sex with his much older boyfriend.

_My Alpha. Mate._

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:27 p.m._**  
So much, Alpha. Want you inside me. Want to suck you off.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:27 p.m._**  
Want you to fuck my face.

Oh, _God_ , why had he written that last part?! Dean was bound to think there was something wrong with him now. They had engaged in some pretty raunchy sex before (like in the car just this week, for example) but this probably took the cake. Blow jobs were one thing but face fucking?

But the truth was that Castiel had thought about it and he trusted Dean enough to want to try it. That it took Dean a couple of minutes to answer made him a little nervous about it, though.

**To [Me]**  
**From [Dean]**  
**_10:32 p.m._**  
fucking hell omega! I had to run out to my car to hide my boner. shit

Castiel smirked to himself.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:32 p.m._**  
Sorry, I’ve just been thinking about it.

Dean loved when he was being coy and Castiel intended to use this. Now that he knew he had the Alpha all excited over him Castiel felt powerful in that way he only felt when Dean was growling for him.

**To [Me]**  
**From [Dean]**  
**_10:33 p.m._**  
u did right tellin me sweetheart. got me so hard for u

A pleasurable shiver ran through Castiel’s body and okay, engaging in these kinds of text in his best friend’s bedroom was perhaps not very well thought-out. Getting an embarrassing boner would be one thing but Dean always got him leaking so much slick that everyone would know.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:34 p.m._**  
Want you now.

Should perhaps elaborate more.

**To [Dean]**  
**From [Me]**  
**_10:34 p.m._**  
I’m at Balthazar’s house, come pick me up Alpha.

**To [Me]**  
**From [Dean]**  
**_10:34 p.m._**  
omw

God, that had escalated quickly. But Castiel regretted nothing and when he stood up on shaky legs he knew he had done the right thing asking the Alpha here. He needed to have a talk with Dean about this whole mating thing but right now he just needed to breathe the Alpha in; assure himself that Dean was there for him.

Because, okay, so they weren’t mated, but Dean was still racing to come here and pick Castiel up even though they had already planned to meet up tomorrow. Dean wanted him so much he couldn’t wait either and that had to count for something.

He could feel slick trickling out of his hole and could only imagine what he smelled like. He was aroused, flushed, and giddy at the prospect at seeing Dean after so long apart. No matter all that, though, he still had to brave the party to get outside and he needed to tell Balthazar he was going. It would probably take Dean a couple of minutes to get here anyway.

The second he got downstairs the scents of his peers hit him hard. He was aroused now, so much that all his senses were heightened and he could smell _everything_. Some scents were better than others but because none of them was Dean’s Castiel practically gagged when they hit his delicate nose.

He stumbled past a few of his friends and was barely aware of the eyes that followed him. His sensitive nose helped in finding Balthazar but he didn’t have time to say something before his friend turned around.

"Jesus, Cassie, what happened to you?" Balthazar exclaimed and went to put a hand on Castiel’s arm when he swayed on his feet.

_Dean, need Dean._

It was getting unbearable like that time two days ago again and this time the Alpha wasn’t even there.

"I gotta go." He mumbled and Balthazar frowned deeply. Castiel could see more of his friends coming closer, most looking concerned but some looking a little skeevy.

"Sure, yeah." Balthazar mumbled in a concerned tone and pulled Castiel a little closer to put a hand on his forehead. "Tell me what’s going on, though. You’re burning up and you smell like sex on a stick."

Balthazar was a Beta and Betas usually didn’t have as good sense of smell as Omegas and Alphas so if even Balthazar smelled him then Castiel’s scent must be really strong. He cringed in embarrassment.

"Nothing’s happened. I just…" he glanced about himself but saw to his relief that his friend Meg was doing a good job keeping their conversation private. Her glares could probably kill. "I was texting Dean and I…"

Balthazar suddenly grinned widely. "Your hot Firefighter boyfriend? Well then."

Castiel wanted to scream because Dean wasn’t his _boyfriend_ ; he was Castiel’s _mate_. He had to be. Castiel couldn’t live in a world where Dean didn’t want him.

"You should leave, Clarence." Meg murmured and Castiel could see her nose twitch. "Don’t wanna leave Captain America waiting, right?"

No she was right about that, couldn’t ever let Dean wait. But Castiel could also see the way she was eyeing some of the Alphas in the crowd, and how they were eyeing Castiel in return. Shit, he must really be stinking up the place. He had never really felt uncomfortable being an Omega but right now he could do nothing but remember the look in Roman’s eyes and it made him uneasy.

"I’ll talk to you later." He mumbled and Balthazar nodded happily.

"Take care, Cassie."

Castiel stumbled through the house in a daze. It was a house he had been in countless times before but suddenly it felt large and looming. It was filled with people his age, most of whom he knew, but everyone seemed a stranger in the dim light. Loud music impaired his hearing and his nose was itching with all the scents.

Now that Meg had made him aware of it, Castiel couldn’t unsee everyone’s lecherous stares. He should have exited through the back and gone round the house instead.

He all but fell through the front door and thought he was finally safe but outside turned out to be just as bad. Because a group of students Castiel only knew by name had set up camp on the front lawn. There were only Betas and Alphas and they all turned to stare at Castiel when he stumbled down the small stair that led up to the door.

"Well, well." One of them said triumphantly. "What do we have here?"

One of the Alphas Castiel knew as Alastair rose to his feet. "Smells like a pretty Omega in need to me." He stepped up to Castiel and pulled him harshly against his broader chest. "Need a knot, huh?"

Castiel made a desperate little mewling sound and tried to pull away. Fear was certainly taking over his scent but it didn’t seem like the Alpha cared about that. Or maybe he liked it.

"Let go, please."

"Sound very pretty when you beg." Alastair drawled and the others laughed. "Gonna beg for my cock too? Hm? Like a good Omega bitch."

"No, please." Castiel’s breath was quickening but certainly not because of arousal anymore. He wasn’t in heat and he could still think coherently. And he did _not_ want just any knot.

"No?" Alastair asked unpleasantly and shook Castiel in his hard grip. "You fucking saying no?"

Castiel almost yipped in pain but Alastair’s grip loosened a second later when a hard fist connected with his jaw. There was a sickening crunch and the Alpha screamed in pain as he tumbled to the ground.

"Did you not fucking hear him?!" Dean roared and yeah, Castiel’s knees totally buckled at the sight of his Alpha standing over Alastair’s prone body. He sunk down to sit on the ground, his body trembling all over.

Dean’s whole body was taut, his hands in fists and his eyes dangerous as he loomed over Alastair. His scent was spiked with righteous anger and protectiveness and okay, this was a _really_ bad time but Castiel’s arousal returned with a vengeance.

"H-hey." One of the Betas said meekly and Dean turned his icy stare at him.

" _Any_ of you _ever_ get close to him again, I fucking swear."

The Beta nodded and two others rushed forward to collect Alastair.

Castiel’s eyes were big and oh God, he loved Dean so much.

"Alpha." When Dean turned to Castiel his whole demeanor changed. Softened at the edges. Castiel reached out for him where he sat on the ground and Dean immediately went over and promptly plucked up Castiel to carry him bridal style over to his car.

"You gotta be careful. Shit." Dean murmured and Castiel heard the slight tremble in his voice, almost as if he was about to cry. "This is the second time in under a week, what’s going on Omega?"

Castiel pressed his lips together and forced himself to wait until Dean had put him down in the car and rounded her to enter on the driver’s side.

"I want us to mate." He stated and Dean nearly dropped his keys. The Alpha looked over at him with wide eyes and Castiel tried to remain calm. "Take me to your apartment."

Dean gulped visibly but did as told. The fact that a big, strong Alpha bent to his will made Castiel giddy. Alphas weren’t easily bossed around but Castiel had seen even the strongest Alpha adoringly follow his mate around like a little puppy and Castiel wanted that.

Wanted Dean to be tough and demanding but also wanted him to be pudding in Castiel’s hands. And he knew Dean wanted that too. He had suspected it before from how Dean would behave around only him but now that he took charge and Dean actually obeyed? That was the ultimate proof that they in fact were on the same page. And Alphas like Alastair, for instance, would never do this for Castiel.

They rode in silence and Castiel did his best to tamp down on his aroused scent but he knew Dean could smell it because the Alpha almost immediately started fidgeting and Castiel could see his cock slowly filling. He couldn’t blame Dean, though, he was feeling almost dazed himself. But he needed to get some stuff out first so he stubbornly kept his hands to himself this time.

  


Dean usually went up the stairs first, whether it was his instincts telling him he should lead or if it was because he felt a need to go first to check for potential threats Castiel never knew. But this time Castiel walked confidently up the stairs, Dean’s heavy work boots a reassuring sound behind him.

Dean had given him a key to his apartment and Castiel utilized it now without any shame. Well inside he flicked on the light in the hall but stopped just inside so that he almost crowded Dean against the front door.

"Omega." Dean murmured and his eyes were black with lust. Apparently he was getting off on Castiel being commanding just as much as he liked the Omega being coy. Who knew?

"Dean." Castiel answered and tried to keep his voice calm. Dean’s hands were on him and making it very difficult. "I want to talk about mating."

Dean huffed but didn’t look annoyed, just still slightly stunned. "I want it." He stated clearly and Castiel reeled a little. "But you’re too young, okay? You don’t want to be tied to some old guy like me."

Castiel looked at him as if he was stupid, which he might as well be.

"You’re only eleven years older than me." He commented dryly. "And I’m legal in a few months, if that’s also bothering you."

Dean cupped his face. "Nothing of you bothers me." He whispered intimately and Castiel leaned closer. "I want you, so fucking much. Want everything with you. Mating, pups, the house with the white fucking picket fence. You telling me you want all that too?"

Castiel groaned and pressed closer, happy that Dean’s erection hadn’t died down. "I do." He breathed as he rutted against the alpha. Dean thumped his head back against the door. "Can’t fucking wait. And you know what? If you claim me, no one else can. No one will bother me."

Dean suddenly growled, his eyes dangerous but Castiel wasn’t afraid. That danger wasn’t meant for him.

"Mine." Dean warned and Castiel nodded.

"I am." He cooed soothingly. "Want only you."

Dean was breathing hard and his hands came down to knead Castiel’s ass. The Omega rolled with it and leaned in to capture Dean’s lips against his. They both groaned into the kiss and then Dean was turning them around only to lift Castiel up, holding him against the door as they thrust against each other.

"Always imagined I would do it so good." He murmured as he licked Castiel’s throat. "Used to think of all this romantic shit I could do. Dinner, flowers, fireplace. All that crap."

"Oh God." Castiel groaned. He fisted Dean’s jacket in one hand and the Alpha’s hair in the other, twisting his head to the side to make room to face plant against the side of Dean’s neck. "Sounds perfect Alpha, so good for me."

"Don’t think I can wait, though." Dean said with a voice trembling with desire.

"Later." Castiel pressed out. "After, we’ll do it after."

The triumphant sound Dean let out at that had Castiel’s heart fluttering excitedly. Dean stepped out from the door and easily carried Castiel over to his bedroom. Fuck, this was really happening, wasn’t it?

Dimly, Castiel recognized that perhaps they hadn’t done very much talking. And perhaps he should have talked to his parents about this first? Dean _was_ older than him by over a decade. Then again, he had never felt as antsy as he had been feeling all week and only now did his body feel at peace with everything.

He most definitely hadn’t been in heat and he wasn’t in danger of going into heat now either but he realized just as Dean put him down on the bed that his body had been telling him about this mating for a while now. Every biological signal had been there and he had been too stupid to see it.

"Fuck, Cas, you’re so fucking perfect."

Despite his arousal and his body’s peace Castiel still found himself blushing at the comment. But then again, if he thought Dean was perfect and they were truly mates then it was only suitable that Dean thought so about him too. Didn’t mean he had to agree but whatever.

"Come here and kiss me." He whispered and Dean shucked off his jacket before climbing on the Omega.

They kissed languidly for several moments (more like seconds at this point) before the kisses turned heated again and they got to tearing at each other’s clothes. Dean was always wearing entirely too many layers and he had the audacity to chuckle when Castiel grumbled about it now.

Clothes eventually came off, though and God, skin contact had never felt better. Dean was all muscles, lean and strong and Castiel loved the weight of him on top. He spread his legs and smirked at the almost vulnerable moan Dean let out when their erections slid together.

"Killing me, baby."

"Alpha." Castiel mewled and Dean leaned down to capture one of Castiel’s hard nipples in his mouth. The Omega’s mewl turned into a wanton scream and he pressed the Alpha’s face against his chest while bucking up. "In-inside."

"Yeah." Dean panted. "Yeah."

Technically they didn’t need to be connected bodily for the mating to be completed. They only needed the bites and it was enough. But Castiel didn’t care about bullshit like that. He wanted Dean’s knot tying them together as he felt Dean’s sharp fangs sink into his neck. And God, he was going to think himself into an orgasm.

He forced himself to focus just as Dean ripped open a condom packet.

"I really fucking meant the thing about pups, Cas." Dean pressed out as he rolled the condom on his straining cock. "But I think we should talk more about that first."

Castiel only nodded because yeah, that made sense. He still thought he might want to go to college and stuff. Pups could wait. He spread his legs wider and grabbed for Dean’s shoulders as Dean guided his cock to Castiel’s slick opening.

Castiel hissed in pleasure when he was breached but he barely had any time to adjust before Dean pulled out and slammed back in. Pleasure so sharp it made Castiel’s eyes water coursed through him and when Dean leaned back down he cradled the Alpha’s head to his neck.

His own lips found the spot on the crook of Dean’s neck that he just _knew_ was the one and only spot for him. He kissed and licked it as Dean pounded into him and when the Alpha nailed his prostate Castiel bit down lightly. Little love bites like these were common between them but it was mostly Dean that delivered them.

Now Castiel wanted in on that and Dean seemed more than onboard for it. He growled deeply, his whole throat vibrating and Castiel answered with a little growl of his own. More like a purr but even so easily the most animalistic sound he had ever made.

"Can’t anymore, baby." Dean bit out. He was all but gnawing at Castiel’s skin, making it ruddy and wet with saliva. "Need to bite you now. Need it now."

Castiel moaned and something inside him kind of short-circuited. He folded his legs around Dean, pulling him in as close as humanly possible, and then sunk his sharp incisors deep in Dean’s neck.

Dean gave a short scream before following suit. His knot popped inside Castiel’s greedy hole just as he bit down hard and to Castiel’s immense pleasure he could feel the Alpha releasing inside at the same time as they bit each other.

Dean held him close, their bodies rocking together as Dean’s hips stuttered when a second orgasm overtook him. They still had their teeth deep in each other and both of them were growling lowly. Maybe it should have hurt, being bitten and being folded into a little ball for Dean to use, but it really didn’t. _Really_ didn’t.

It was only after several long moments of this that Castiel realized he had come too. Goddamn, he had been so overwhelmed with everything else that was going on that he hadn’t even noticed it. As if his physical pleasure was secondary to the mating. And it felt good.

His body was thrumming with residual arousal and when he started slowly stroking Dean’s back it felt like fireworks going off in Castiel’s fingertips. Dean groaned and shuddered out a third orgasm and only then did they relax their jaws.

Dean pulled out so they could look at each other and the look of pure devotion in his eyes made Castiel short of breath.

"Guess you’re really mine now." Dean breathed reverently. "No going back."

Castiel smirked. "Back atcha." He mumbled groggily.

Dean’s lips were covered in Castiel’s blood and he looked positively feral when he grinned back. When he kissed Castiel, the Omega could taste the coppery taste of the blood and it made him giddy with happiness to have the evidence of their mating on his tongue.

"Back atcha forever." He giggled and Dean’s cock jumped in him with the motion.

Dean looked at him for a moment before bowing his head with a chuckle. "Dork." He mumbled affectionately and gathered Castiel close so they could roll over into a comfortable position to wait out his knot in. "My beautiful little dork."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that follows the conventional a/b/o standards (you know, where everyone is either Alpha, Beta, or Omega), I’m so excited!


End file.
